Bonded For Life
by Ruusukainen
Summary: HD Spoilers! After this day he would have the life that he had always dreamed of.


**If you haven't read Deathly Hallows and don't want to know the spoilers then you better stop right here.**

**A/N –** So, I just finished DH yesterday and I just had to write this. I don't know if it's good at all so tell me.

**Summary -** After this day he would have the life that he had always dreamed of. H/G

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bonded For Life**

* * *

_You've got to fly  
Fly to the angels  
All the stars in the night  
Shine in your name_

Harry Potter stood in his bedroom, facing a mirror.

Never in his life had he been as nervous as he was now. Even while fighting against Voldemort had he had some kind of control of himself. Now he was just simply terrified.

He kept trying to straighten his robes, but they just kept having wrinkles all over. The same thing was with his hair.

Today was the day. The last day of his wild life.

After this day he would have the life that he had always dreamed of. After this day he would have a real family.

There was a knock on the door. Before he had any time to call 'Come in', there was already a curly mess of hair in his face. Hermione.

''Oh, Harry! I just came from visiting Ginny's room and she's just as nervous as you are.''

She stood back and Harry could see tears shining in the corners of her eyes.

''Well, I'm certainly happy to hear that,'' said Harry.

''It's almost sad,'' said Ron, who had appeared in the doorway. ''I was never that nervous in my own wedding.''

''Now, look whose lying!'' said Hermione, kissing him on his cheek. ''I remember very clearly how sweaty your hand was when I took it in my own at the altar,'' she whispered in his ear.

Ron's cheeks turned bright red and he excused himself saying that George needed help with the chairs.

''I'm off to go, too. Take deep breaths and everything will turn out well,'' said Hermione before hugging him and leaving the room.

He certainly wasn't any less nervous that he had been a while go.

* * *

_It was Christmas morning and they were all opening presents in the Weasley's sitting room._

_They were all laughing when suddenly there was two loud screams coming from near the door._

_''I got a ring!" cried Hermione._

_''Me, too!''_

_Two young men stood up from the sofa and kneed before them. Together they said, ''Will you marry me?''_

_They looked directly into their loved ones eyes and the girls couldn't help but answer._

_''Yes,'' they too said at the same time._

_Everyone in the room burst out in cheers and started congratulating the couples._

_''Wasn't that perfect or what?'' Ginny whispered to Harry and kissed him on the lips._

* * *

Harry could feel the panic rising in his troath when he looked all the people before him.

There were all the Weasleys, except for Fred. There were all the living Order members and teachers from Hogwarts. There were his old schoolmates, such as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and many others. There was Hagrid in his all lenght. There was Teddy, sucking his thumb and playing with his robes.

Harry felt sad inside as he thought how his parents should be here right now. They would have been so proud. Sirius, James, Lily and Remus should have all been here.

Suddenly a magical piano started to play. Everyone rose from their seats.

Harry's heart started to beat faster as he saw a woman at the end of the aisle.

She looked more beautiful that he could've ever imagined. Her long red hair was curled and it hang free on her bare shoulders. Her white robes were made of silk and her white dress underneath it was even more beautiful.

They looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

Ginny took his hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

This was it.

The priest from Dumbledore's and Fred's funerals began his speech.

Harry didn't really even listen. He was just thinking about the future. How they would have their own house and many kids running around it. How their children would go to school and how they would be alone again in the big house. How their children would have their own careers and how they would have many grand kids.

He started to listen just as his name was spoken.

''Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Weasley to be your wife?''

''I do,'' said Harry, his voice suddenly strong.

''Do you, Ginerva Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your husband?''

''I do,'' said Ginny, smiling up at him.

''Then I declare you bonded for life.''

They kissed. The moment they parted what seemed like hundred of white birds flew up to the sky.

* * *

_''Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say goodbye for the present.''_

_Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the Forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each others faces._

_''Tell me one last thing,'' said Harry. ''Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?''_

_Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even thought the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure._

_''Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?''_

* * *

Harry was beyond grateful that the war was over and they could all have peaceful lives again.

He was even more grateful for the warm body laying next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

Just as he was about to go to sleep there was a whisper from behind him.

''Daddy?''

''James?''

''Could I have a class of milk, please?''

And life was normal again.

* * *


End file.
